EL DESEO NO DESEADO
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: milk sin darse cuenta desea no haberse casado con goku, su deseo se cumple, tendra que vivir de nuevo su vida? podra conquistar a gpku de nuevo? se dará cuenta del amor que siente goku por ella? podre volver a ver a sus hijos y a su marido? pasen y leean
1. Chapter 1

( TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AKIRA TORIYAMA)

Después de la saga buu todo era tiempo de paz, todo era normal y la vida seguía para todos los guerreros Z, en las montañas en una casa humilde había una mujer morena preparando la cena y esperaba que llegaran sus hijos como su marido, el primero en llegar fue su hijo mayor gohan

- hola hijo, que bien que vallas llegado la cena esta casi preparada- dijo milk muy feliz

- mama lo siento mucho pero no puedo quedarme a cenar por que he quedado con Videl - dijo gohan muy apenado

- pero gphan hoy es noche buena, y es la primera vez en siete años que la vamos a pasar como una familia

- lo se mama, pero es que Videl quería que la pasara con ella y su padre, yo acepte por que papa estaba con nosotros

- lo entiendo gohan, ves con Videl, felicítala de parte mía, no vengas de masado tarde

- de acuerdo, adiós

Milk observó como gohan se alejaba, entonces ella se fue a terminar la cena, pasó un rato cuando terminó de prepararla ni goten ni goku venían, milk, se empezó a preocupar, al ver que no regresaban decidió ir a caminar, de mientras que caminaba pensaba en como a sido su vida desde el momento que se caso con goku, lo único que le vino en mente es que el casi nunca estaba con ella, que a lo mejor a sido un estorbo para él, por eso decidía estar en entrenamiento lejos de ella o estar muerto, ella recordó el momento que se caso con él, goku no tenía ni idea que era el matrimonio, y si no se fuera casado con él seguro que estaría mas feliz, ella se metió en su camino le obligó y seguro que goku ni siquiera la amaba, con estos pensamientos tan tristes ella siguió caminando por el bosque

En un lugar apartado del bosque dos niños goten y truncks invocaron al dragón Sheron, una vez que este apareció les dijo que tenía el poder de concebir dos deseos

-oye truncks que le vamos a pedir al dragón, a mi me gustaría una montaña de pasteles

- pues sabes lo que me gustaría a mi, ir al parque de atracciones sin hacer cola, mas que nada estar yo solo, que tal si pedimos eso, de estar un día entero en el parque de atracciones nosotros dos solos

En un sitio lejos de allí goku sintió la presencia del dragón, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso los dos dedos en la frente y desapareció

En el bosque milk, estaba tan enfadada y triste a la vez , que no se dio cuenta que llegó donde estaba los dos niños, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos cuando habló en voz alta, y en ese momento apareció goku

-DESEARÍA NO HABERME CASADO NUNCA CON GOKU

Todos se giraron al escuchar el grito, y en eso el dragón Sheron dijo con voz firme

-deseo concedido

Los ojos del dragón brillaron, y el cuerpo de milk se envolvió por un aura, milk no entendía lo que estaba pasando, antes de volverse todo oscuro pudo oír a su hijo gritar al igual que goku

En un lugar muy lejano de la tierra, específicamente el otro mundo el rey Yemma se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, junto a él estaba Baba

- no puedo creer lo que está pasando, la historia, todo puede a ver cambiado Baba

- lo se, rey Yemma, pero ese deseo a sido demasiado poderoso

- estoy de acuerdo contigo, por eso quiero que vallas Baba y la guíes antes que haga alguna tontería esa mujer

- de acuerdo, lo haré

Milk abrió lentamente los ojos pensaba que lo de anoche podría a ver sido un sueño, se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, se hizo una coleta y fue al baño, allí se lavó la cara y después se dirigió a la cocina, al estar allí pudo observar el lugar era diferente, y luego pensó que el cuarto de baño también lo era, al escuchar unos ruidos que venían de la cocina fue para allí, allí se encontró con un hombre muy apuesto con el pelo negro y ojos negros de la altura de goku, el hombre se acercó a milk cuidadosamente

- cariño creía que no te ibas a levantar por discutir a noche, espero que se te valla pasado, sabes que mi trabajo es a si, te prometo que te voy a traer un buen regalo

- ( milk, confundida de sus palabras) me puedes decir quien eres tú?

- pero milk, no te comportes como una niña

- quien te crees que eres para decirme a sin

-Milk, soy tu marido Aaron

- que! Tu no eres mi marido

- se que estas enfadada por que tengo que ir a trabajar en estos días de navidad

- yo no te conozco y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi( mirando todo y percatándose una foto que había que la cogió después siguió mirando y vio una capsula cogiéndola y se fue sin decir nada)

Milk se subió al coche y lo mas rápido que pudo se dirigió a su casa a la montaña, una vez que llegó encapsulo el coche, observaba la casa que había era diferente a la suya, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ese hombre decía que ella era su esposa y la foto que vio que la tenía en sus manos se lo confirmaba tenía que ver a goku y a sus hijos para que la diesen una explicación, si esto era una broma no se los iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, cuando decidió dar el primer paso alguien la llamó

-milk, antes de ir tengo que contarte lo que pasa

-( reconociendo la voz inmediatamente) que es lo que me tienes que explicar Baba

- ayer por la noche deseaste no haberte casado con goku y ese deseo se a cumplido, ya que goten y truncks invocaron el dragón sagrado

- que! Eso no puede ser, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba el dragón

- pues es cierto, aquí tú no estas casada con goku, y nunca te has casado con él, tú estas casada con el hombre que has visto antes

- eso no es verdad no te creo, yo solo estaba enfadada, no puedo creerlo eso no es cierto, esto es una broma verdad, y ahora me saldrás que ni gohan ni goten han nacido, eso es lo que me ibas ha decir a continuación ( llorando)

- al no haberte casado con goku vuestros hijos no han nacido

-( mas calmada) sabes me da igual lo que me digas, voy a ir a hablar con goku, siento que esta aquí

- no creo que te conozca

- por que lo dices

- por que la última vez que te vio erais unos niños

- yo nunca fui al torneo de artes marciales

- no lo se, lo único que se es que él nunca te hizo la promesa de que os casaríais

- no me vas a impedir que valla a hablar con él y que me explique esta maldita broma, él es mi marido

- ahora no lo es, tienes que entenderlo

- no me sigas diciendo mas mentiras, ahora mismo voy

-milk

- si Baba

- cualquier cosa yo podré ayudarte, seguro que nos veremos, adiós

Milk, lo único que hizo fue sonreírla y se fue dirección a la casa, lo único que tenía en mente que ahora descubriría la verdad, cada vez estaba mas cerca, la puerta de la casa se abrió y de allí salió una mujer rubia muy hermosa, después de ella salió goku, milk se fijo en él parecía diferente no sabía en que pero era diferente, siguió observando a la pareja asta que la mujer rubia se acercó a goku y le beso en los labios, la mujer sacó una capsula se subió en ella y se fue, milk miró la escena con rabia y celos, sus ojos no dejaba de llorar, esas lagrimas se las quitó con rabia y se apresuro con pasos firmes hacia la casa


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Milk se dirigió a la casa sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando estuvo allí su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a pensar que si todo lo que le dijo Baba era cierto, y si su querido goku no la reconocía, pero se mentalizó que era la esposa del hombres mas fuerte de todo el universo que una cosa a sin no tenía que asustarla, milk iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente, ella se fijó en el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella y pudo observar que era igual a su goku, entonces decidió hablar

-hola goku

- ( mirándola de arriba a bajo) hola, nos conocemos

- no me recuerdas, goku, ( empezando a llorar) entonces es cierto lo del deseo, y ahora que voy hacer, ( dejando de llorar) no conocerás a gohan y a goten

- la verdad no conozco a esas dos personas, pero si te sirve de consuelo mi abuelo se llamaba gohan, no quiero ser mal educado quieres pasar?

-si claro

- ( dentro de la casa y sentados en la mesa de la cocina) antes de nada me puedes decir quien eres?

- de verdad que no te acuerdas de mi?

- no, lo siento

- yo soy milk, la hija de Ox Satán

- QUE! Tu eres milk, por dios como has cambiado, la última vez que te vi eras una niña, aunque hace muchos años de eso

- goku te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro

- cuando nos vimos por primera vez, tu me prometiste alguna cosa?

- que yo recuerde no, te prometí algo que tenga que saber

- no, claro que no, y otra cosa esa mujer rubia tiene que ver algo contigo?

- no me había dicho solo una pregunta? Pero no te preocupes que te voy a contestar, ella es mi esposa, ahora dime milk como te ha ido la vida?

- pues a mi …. ( empezando a llorar de nuevo)

- milk, no llores por favor, si no me quieres contestar no me respondas

- si te voy a responder, hoy cuando me he levantado de dormir y me he dirigido a la cocina he visto que había un hombre que se llama Aaron diciendo que es mi marido, pero lo peor de todo es que yo no lo conozco, nunca le he visto en mi vida, aparte de eso mi vida de a partir de ayer a tras era feliz, lo único que quiero es ver a mis dos hijos

- no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, la últimas noticias tuyas que sabía es que estabas muy bien con tu esposo, aunque no sabía que tenías hijos, bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar para que veas a tus hijos de nuevo

- a si como?

- fácil la bolas de dragón, él dragón podrá traerlos de vuelta

- espera yo no quiero que vuelvan

- ahora si no entiendo nada

- soy yo la que tiene que volver y no se como, espera un momento Bulma podrá hacer algo ella es muy inteligente y inventará algún invento estoy segura

- valla te acuerdas de Bulma

- pues claro que me acuerdo de ella, ella es mi amiga

- eso de no estar con tus hijos te afecta, hay otra cosa que no entiendo, que es eso de que tienes que volver tú

- bueno lo que pasa es que yo no soy de este mundo

- muerta no estas si no tendrías la aureola

- lo explicaré todo en la casa de bulma

- entonces vamos, mira con tan solo ….

- no hace falta que me lo expliques, si te toco en un momento estaremos en la casa de Bulma

- como lo sabes?

- cuando estemos en casa de Bulma, oye una cosa ella esta casada con vegeta

- si ellos dos tienen un hijo Truncks, espera conoces a Vegeta también?

- un momento si le pregunto a Truncks por goten a lo mejor él se acuerda de él

- será mejor que vallamos, y truncks no conoce a ningún goten

- me lo suponía

Tanto goku como milk desaparecieron de la casa del saiyan para aparecer delante de Bulma

-hola bulma que tal

- me dices que tal goku un poco mas y me da un infarto

- bulma tienes que ayudarme( dijo mil desesperada)

- pero quien eres tú

- bulma ella es milk, la hija de Ox Satán

- tu tampoco me recordaste

- es que la última vez que te vi eras una niña pequeña

-bueno mil nos vas a explicar lo que te pasa, a sin Bulma te podrá ayudar

- ahora os explicaré a todos

En ese momento entró Truncks con Vegeta que salía de la cámara de gravedad

- vegeta, Truncks ella es milk la única hija de Ox Satán ( dijo Bulma)

- os explicaré lo que me ha ocurrido a sin me podréis ayudar para que vuelva a mi mundo

-(muy sorprendida Bulma) que quieres decir con volver a tu mundo

- os lo explicaré desde el principio(haciendo milk una pausa para luego continuar) yo estaba en casa haciendo la cena de navidad cuando gohan me dijo que no estaría con nosotros, yo le dije que estaba de acuerdo de que se marchase, después de eso yo estaba esperando a mi esposo y a mi hijo pequeño goten, cansada de esperar decidí salir a dar un paseo y mientras caminaba pensaba como había sido mi vida casada con mi esposo, llegué a enfadarme tanto que pensé que mi esposo nunca me a amado como yo le amo a él, ya que nunca esta en casa ya que siempre está entrenando o simplemente se muere para luego no querer resucitar y no estar con su familia, yo entiendo que él tiene que estar preparado por si llega algún monstruo o algún ser que quiera destruir la tierra

- tu esposo tiene que ser muy poderoso( dijo goku muy emocionado)

- si lo es( continuo milk) yo sin darme cuenta desee en voz alta no haberme casado con él, pero mi error fue decirlo delante del dragón sheron, ya que goten y truncks lo habían invocado para una de sus travesuras, y ahora me he despertado en este mundo donde yo estoy casada con alguien que no conozco, y mis hijos ni siquiera han nacido

- mama yo nunca he invocado al dragón, y no conozco a nadie que se llame goten

- lo se truncks( dijo Bulma tranquilizando a su hijo)

- a mi me gustaría conocer a tu esposo milk( dijo goku muy feliz) para tener un combate

- lo siento pero no creo que puedas( bastante triste, y empezando a llorar)

- por que no mujer( dijo vegeta con su habitual tono de voz)

- por que mi esposo es goku

-QUE!( dijeron todos al mismo tiempo)

- eso es imposible, goku está casado con emmy ( dijo bastante nerviosa Bulma)

- kakarotto está con esa terrícola tan pesada

- como que en tu mundo estamos casados milk, yo no te veo desde que éramos unos niños

- lo que pasa es que yo participe en el torneo que tu luchaste contra Picoolo, y en ese torneo tú y yo nos casemos

- sigo sin entenderlo( dijo goku muy confundido)

- cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el castillo de mi padre me prometiste que te casarías conmigo cuando fuéramos adultos, cuando éramos adultos, al ver que no venias a casarte conmigo decidí ir a participar en el torneo para que cumplieras la promesa, pero ahora estoy mas segura, de que nunca me has amado, solo me has querido como una amiga (llorando desesperadamente)

-( Bulma acercándose a milk, y abrazándola) no te preocupes, lo que tenemos que hacer es reunir las bolas de dragón y pedir al dragón que vuelvas a tu mundo

- no te preocupes seguro que volverás a ver a tu familia ( dijo el pequeño truncks)

- ( mas animada) es verdad, como no había pensado en eso antes

- iré a por el radar de dragón

Bulma se fue a buscar el radar de la bolas, y goku se acercó a milk.

- no te preocupes, encontraré las bolas lo mas rápido que pueda

- goku, quisiera preguntarte algo

- dime

- has tenido hijos?

- no he tenido hijos

- porqué?

- por que mi esposa siempre está fuera y yo siempre estoy entrenando, no tendríamos tiempo ninguno de los dos para criar a un hijo

- tú amas a tu esposa?

- kakarotto no está enamorado de esa terrícola, si lo estuviera por lo menos fuera tenido una descendencia, además las mujeres terrícolas sois demasiado sentimentales, y os preocupáis por nada, no se como será el kakarotto de tu mundo pero algo es seguro un saiyan no le da descendencia a cualquier hembra, y con lo que te observado tienes la marca en el cuello

- que marca( dijo milk)

- todos los saiyans sea concientes o inconscientemente le hace a su compañera o como decís vosotros los terrícolas esposas una mordida en el cuello para que vean los demás hombres que esa hembra ya tiene compañero, esa marca solo lo pueden ver los hombres, y la esposa de kakarotto de aquí no la tiene, por eso digo que el no tiene ningún interés en ella

- vegeta no digas esas cosa, yo quiero mucho a emmy

- si tu lo dices kakarotto, voy a entrenarme

En ese momento vegeta se fue a su cámara de gravedad, y en ese instante apareció Bulma

- aquí tengo el radar de dragón, ten milk

- gracias bulma

- yo te acompañaré milk( dijo goku)

- gracias goku, si tu vienes conmigo las reuniremos mas rápido

- mama yo puedo ir con ellos?

- no truncks, tú te quedaras a acabar tus tareas de clase

- jo, eso no es justo

- vuena suerte goku, milk

- gracias Bulma( dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo)

Goku llamó a su nube y él y milk se fueron a buscar la bolas de dragón


	3. en busca de las bolas de dragón

CAPITULO 3

Goku y milk estaban en la nube, goku con el radar en la mano miraba a donde se encontraba la primera bola de dragón, milk curiosa por preguntar sobre la vida de goku empezó hacerlo

- goku te podría preguntar como supiste que eras un saiyan?

- mira, fue algo curioso, ese día decidí ir a la casa de muten Rochi para visitarlo, cuando estaba allí apareció Radix que resultaba ser mi hermano mayor, entonces él me lo dijo

- y como lo venciste?

- me dijo que tenía que matar a una serie de personas, pero yo me negué, eso que yo me negara le enfureció entonces dijo que me iba a dar un día si en ese día no lo hacía él mismo mataría a todas las personas de la tierra, yo no sabía que hacer, entonces en ese momento apareció Picollo para que me una a él para vencerlo, yo accedí sin pensarlo, una vez en la batalla lo logremos vencer aunque con muchas dificultades, aunque yo acabé muerto y al año me resucitaron para luchar contra vegeta y nappa, una vez fue el combate todos murieron asta picollo entonces las bolas de dragón eran inutilizables, yo luché contra vegeta un combate muy duro pero tuve la ayuda de Krilin y yagirobai ( es que no se como se escribe) que le dejemos bastante en mal estado, después fui a namek para ayudar a Krilin y a Bulma para buscar las bolas de dragón allí me encontré con frezzer un tirano que extinguió toda mi raza, al quedar vegeta y yo quería matarnos, primero murió vegeta, ese tirano era demasiado fuerte, ese maldito mató a krilin sin ninguna compasión, y de la misma rabia me transformé en súper saiyan, lo logré matar pero el planeta estaba a punto de explotar pero yo logré salir vivo, fui a otro planeta que me enseñaron una técnica y volví a la tierra cuando pasó un año, al llegar a la tierra me encontré que un muchacho eliminó a frezzer y a su padre, este muchacho resultó ser del futuro el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, y que su futuro estaba amenazado por dos androides y que todos morirían en combate menos yo, que morí a causa de un virus, él me dio la medicina, pasó tres años de un duro entrenamiento, yo me puse enfermo después me recuperé nos entrenemos para vencer a cell, y con mucho esfuerzo lo vencimos gracias a la bola gengui, al cavo de siete años apareció otro monstruo, buu, que lo derrotemos gracias a la fusión que hicimos Vegeta y yo

- vegeta y tú os fusionasteis?

-claro, me costó muchísimo convencerlo, decía que él no iba hacer ese baile ridículo, pero al final lo hicimos, en tu vida no fue a si

- no, primero que cuando luchasteis contra cell, el que lo venció fue gohan

- QUE! valla debe de ser muy fuerte

- después de la derrota de cell, tú moriste y no quisiste resucitar, al cavo de siete años volviste por un solo día, conociste a goten y apareció el monstruo buu que destruyó toda la tierra entonces vegeta y tú juntasteis fuerzas en el planeta de los dioses y lo lograste vencer con la bola gengui

- valla entonces no nos fusionemos vegeta y yo?

- no, los que lo hicieron fueron goten y truncks

- entonces en tu mundo yo estoy muerto

- un dios te regalo su vida

- entiendo, será mejor que bajemos por aquí debe de haber la bola de dragón

Milk como goku bajaron de la nube, observaron el lugar era como un desierto, milk miró el radar y se dirigió al lugar donde se ubicaba la bola, después de un rato milk apareció delante de goku para mostrarle la bola, entonces el saiyan se fijó mas detenidamente en la mujer que le acompañaba que vestía con un camisón de dormir color blanco algo escotado y corto y se sonrojó, milk no se dio cuenta de eso y decidió seguir para encontrar las otras bolas

- milk

- dime goku

- sueles ir a si vestida siempre en tu mundo?

- si claro ( pensando que era la ropa que usaba siempre) por que lo preguntas?

- por nada, bueno se me hace raro que yo, el de tu mundo, te deje vestir a si

- no te gusta mi ropa ( bastante triste)

- no, y si, me gusta, tu ropa, es que esa ropa yo creía que se ponía para dormir, bueno ni si quiera mi esposa se la pone, aunque ella es algo, como lo diría, extraña

- ( enfadada) quien te crees para decirme eso, te tengo que recordar que aquí ni siquiera eres mi esposo

- pero por que te enfadas, no lo entiendo, aunque eres una mujer que cambia de humor rápidamente, eso me gusta mucho de una persona

- será mejor que continuemos en buscar las bolas de dragón

- si, tienes razón

Los dos se subieron en la nube y se dirigieron hacia donde se ubicaba la siguiente bola, goku notaba que estaba que estaba enfadada pero no sabía el porque de su enfado pero en el fondo le gustaba que estuviera a si ya que ella estaba mas bonita, por otro lado milk, estaba enfadada y a la vez triste, lo único que podía pensar es que a goku no le gustaba nada de ella, a demás para que buscar las bolas y poner su vida como antes, goku no la necesitaba para nada y había encontrado otra mujer, que lo poco que la vio era mas bonita que ella y seguro que a goku le gustaba su forma de vestir, sin darse cuenta habían aterrizado, goku enseguida encontró la bola, rápidamente encontraron las demás solo les faltaban dos, ninguno de los dos durante el trayecto se dirigieron la palabra, estaban en medio de un bosque y vieron que la bola que buscaban la tenían un par de hombres corpulentos y altos, milk y goku se acercaron a ellos, pero estos al ver a milk empezaron a intimidarla, una vez ellos se acercaron a ella goku iba hacer algo pero milk se le adelantó, milk los derribo con mucha facilidad, por otra parte goku se quedó asombrado por la rapidez y la fuerza de milk

- eres muy fuerte, me he quedado asombrado

- que te pensabas que era débil? Para ser la esposa del hombre mas fuerte del universo no esta mal, durante bastante tiempo estado entrenando con un semi- saiyan

- hemos estado buscando las bolas durante dos días sin descanso que te parece si descansamos, además está oscureciendo

- tienes razón

Los dos escogieron un lugar llano para descansar, goku fue a por un gran pescado que de mientras milk preparaba el fuego para cocinarlo, ya preparado los dos se pusieron a comer, goku no dejaba de mirarla, él se sentía un poco mal por ella, lo único que sabía es que no le gustaba verla a si, tenía pensamientos que nunca había tenido ni si quiera con su propia esposa

- milk, por que te habías enfadado conmigo?

- yo no estoy enfadada contigo

En ese momento que milk estaba mirando al suelo pudo observar que sus piernas estaban descubiertas decidió mirar lo que llevaba puesto y se sor prendió, ahora ella entendía por que goku le había dicho eso antes

- goku, quiero que me perdones yo no me había dado cuenta

- no se de que hablas, y no te tengo que perdonar nada

- esta ropa, no me había dado cuenta antes que llevaba esto puesto, ahora entiendo por que todo el mundo me miraba raro, estaba tan confundida que ni me acordé de mirar lo que llevo puesto

- si te sirve de consuelo a mi me gusta mucho lo que llevas, y te queda muy bien

- lo dices en serio

- claro, yo no suelo mentir

- goku tu eres feliz?(observando a goku detenidamente)

- depende a que te refieras

- si eres feliz con tu esposa

- si y no

- no te entiendo

- es sencillo, estoy a gusto con ella pero en nuestro matrimonio le falta algo

- puede ser que sean los hijos

- no creo que sea eso, lo que quiero decir es que nosotros no somos como otras parejas, yo la quiero pero me he dado cuenta estando contigo que la quiero como a una amiga o una hermana

- y que vas hacer al respecto

- lo único que se que a ella no la amo, me cuesta admitir que vegeta en esto tiene razón, creo que mi destino era estar con otra mujer

Goku se acercó a milk y sin que ella se diese cuenta la beso en los labios, milk no se lo esperaba y no reacciono en ese momento pero poco a poco reaccionó y correspondía al beso, el beso era lento, suave y con mucho amor, con un movimiento rápido goku la tumbo en el suelo y él encima de ella, las caricias entre ambos eran constante, milk como ya tenía algo de experiencia en quitarle la ropa se la quito con mucha agilidad, goku hizo lo mismo con ella, los dos pasaron una noche mágica y llena de pasión


	4. EL REENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 4

La mañana llegó rápido, milk se despertó y observó su alrededor no había rastro de goku, ella al estar sola se puso a pensar de lo que ocurrió por la noche, no sabía lo que la pasaba sentía algo de remordimiento ya que ese goku no era su marido y él estaba casado con otra mujer, ella no se arrepentía de lo que pasó, pero si su goku de su mundo se enteraba que iba a pensar de ella y sobre todo como reaccionaría, algo triste por sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia al lago que seguramente se encontraría a allí con goku, en ese momento se encontró allí con Baba que estaba algo enfadada

- que haces aquí Baba?

- que te crees que hago, jovencita, no tuviste que hacer nada con él, goku es una persona casada y tú no eres su mujer, además tú también estas casada

- pero yo ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre, tienes que entenderme Baba, anoche sentí que goku me amaba y pensé que era mi goku

- muchacha goku siempre te a querido a si, lo que pasa que no sabe demostrarlo

- sabes donde esta goku?

- si, él ha ido a buscar la última bola de dragón, goku debe de estar al venir

- ahora no se si quiero volver a mi antigua vida, aquí goku parece tan distinto al que yo conozco

- es normal, milk, me tengo que ir, no te encariñes con él, que tienes que volver a tu mundo dentro de poco

-lo se, a dios Baba ( Baba se fue)

- con quien estabas hablando milk?

- goku, desde cuando estas aquí?

- desde ahora, he oído que te despedías de alguien

- me despedía de esto ya que pronto me iré, donde estabas

- entiendo, yo fui ha buscar la última bola que nos faltaba

-la conseguiste?

- claro, aquí esta

- será mejor que invoquemos al dragón goku

Poniendo todas las bolas en el suelo, estas empezaron a brillar y de allí salió el dragón

- milk, tienes que estar contenta vas a volver a ver a tus hijos

- si lo estoy mucho, pero estoy mas contenta por que voy a ver a mi esposo, tengo que pedirle disculpas, ya que siempre pienso que no soy de su interés

- él es muy afortunado, a mi me fuera gustado casarme contigo

- lo dices en serio?

- nunca he hablado tan en serio, milk te voy ha echar de menos

- y yo a ti también, te quiero goku

- milk te amo

-lo se, eso me hace feliz, este dragón cuantos deseos concede

- dos, por que lo preguntas

- porque ya se como vamos hacer para utilizar los dos deseos

- creo que es hora que pidas los deseos

-si( mirando al dragón) dragón Sheroon mi primer deseo es que goku y milk de este mundo se reencuentren

- ese deseo es muy fácil, cual es el segundo deseo?

- mi segundo deseo es volver yo a mi mundo donde estoy casada con son goku

- ese deseo es mas difícil, veré lo que puedo hacer( el dragón estuvo un rato concentrándose asta que se les iluminó los ojos) tu deseo esta concedido

En ese momento goku y milk se miraron y con la mirada se dijeron adiós, a milk una luz la envolvió haciendo desaparecer de la vista de goku, una vez milk desapareció las bolas desaparecieron y en ese lugar apareció una mujer morena que esta era milk, goku sonrió y ella con la confusión y al conocer al joven que estaba delante de ella sonrió también.

Milk despertó confundida estaba en medio del bosque, cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue mirar lo que llevaba puesto que era el mismo camisón, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a él que ni siquiera le dio importancia, con paso firme empezó a salir del bosque que le resultaba muy familiar, una vez que salió de él pudo ver una casa de seguida la reconoció, milk fue corriendo asta la casa y entró

-( gritando de alegría) gohan, goten, goku, donde estáis, ya estoy en casa

Al no recibir noticias decidió llamar a bulma por teléfono

- hola quien habla

- bulma, soy milk, están allí mis hijos y goku

- milk, eres tú, que alegría que vallas vuelto, todos estábamos preocupados por ti, donde estabas, Truncks como goten están arrepentidos de haber invocado al dragón, y dicen que no lo volverán hacer

- eso me alegra mucho, dime sabes donde está goku?

- él no a parado de buscarte, está destrozado, nunca lo había visto a sin

- Bulma voy para tu casa, no te muevas adiós

Milk colgó el teléfono, salió de la casa y llamó a la nube, que esta apareció al momento, después de un rato de trayecto milk llegó a casa de Bulma, una vez dentro de la casa las dos mujeres se saludaron con alegría, después que milk le contó lo sucedido Bulma comprendió por que ningún guerrero podía encontrar la energía de su amiga, al cabo de un rato aparecieron todos los guerreros con vegeta, este último al ver a milk con su mujer allí se alegró ya que fue testigo de la angustia de su amigo- rival, y sin decir nada se marcho a entrenar, todos los presentes no sabían que decir, pero los dos niños se adelantaron

- mami por fin has vuelto( abrazándola y llorando)

- no te preocupes goten, mama no se volverá a ir

- lo dices en serio

- si, lo digo en serio ( separándose de goten)

- tía milk lo siento mucho por mi culpa desapareciste

-( acercándose a truncks) oh trunchs no ha sido culpa tuya ni de goten, solo fue mía, aunque he aprendido muchas cosas donde he estado

Los dos niños se sintieron mejor, milk miró a goku que en ningún momento ha dicho nada aunque tenía una expresión en la cara que nunca había visto

- chicos me podéis dejar a solas con goku ( todos los presentes accedieron a marcharse y dejar a la pareja a solas) goku, lo siento yo no sabía lo que decía, estaba enfadada por que ninguno de vosotros estabais, yo creía que no era importante para ti

- como podías pensar eso, no sabes lo que he pasado durante estos dos días, creía que te ha pasado algo

- donde he estado me he dado cuenta lo importante que soy para ti, y lo importante que eres para mi, yo creía que estarías mejor sin mi, pero eso no es verdad

- ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, milk, yo se que me cuesta expresarte que te amo, pero si salvo la tierra de algún enemigo lo hago por ti para que puedas vivir feliz, he estado tan angustiado, pensé que no volvería verte, que no volvería hablar contigo, no volvería a tocarte, a olerte, y sobre todo a besarte

En esos momentos goku la besó, un beso lleno de pasión, cuando se rompió el beso goku miró a su esposa de arriba abajo

- milk, que haces vestida a sin

- el otro goku me dijo lo mismo, te gusta

- si, pero eso no es para dormir

- si, pero creo que no lo volverás a ver

- y eso

- por que está algo destrozado, pero te aseguro que me pondré uno a sin cada noche

- sinceramente yo prefiero que no lleves nada

- GOKU

Milk le iba a decir algo mas pero goku la cayó con otro beso que ella correspondió al instante.

FIN


End file.
